Office of Naval Intelligence
The Office of Naval Intelligence is the intelligence service of the UNSC. However it is eventually revealed they are now a rogue force committing more sinister goals, due to the leadership of Margaret Lasky. History ONI was created sometime after the formation of the UNSC, with ONI providing intelligence services for the UNSC and acquiring and developing weapons. However, once the ruthless Margaret Lasky took over, ONI began taking a much darker turn, going to questionable to even downright sinister and ruthless. ONI even formed their own private paramilitary army to help their operatives enforce their missions, wills and operations. During the Human-Covenant War, ONI engaged in torture and even massacres of prisoners of war, and using other ruthless or downright illegal methods to gather information. Lasky reasoned that these methods were necessary for the war effort. After the Human-Covenant War, ONI continued to operate in its same roles with Lasky continuing to lead. conducting research operations of Forerunner worlds and artifacts, and as such, coming across the Prometheans, which UNSC operative, Master Chief John Smith discovers. Lasky then has ONI attempt to harness the power of the Prometheans so Earth can become the rulers of the universe. Under Lasky's leadership, ONI also has the major goal of enslaving and eventually exterminating the Sangheili and the rest of the Covenant species, especially when Forerunner artifacts appears on Sanghelios itself. As such, Lasky sends out operatives Evans and Gates to enhance the Sangheili Civil War to lead to the elimination of the Sangheili, with Evans tricking the forces of Thel 'Vadam into enhancing the war and the bloodshed. ONI also sends out operative Jameson Locke to apprehend Chief when he discovers Forerunner artifacts on Sanghelios. When ONI's true plans are unveiled by Chief, the Sangheili and the UNSC band together to rid themselves of Lasky's ONI, and in response, Lasky orders Evans and Gates to lead ONI forces into war with Sanghelios. After much fierce fighting, just as ONI nearly achieves its goal of obtaining power and control of the Prometheans, Chief and former ONI operative Jameson Locke finally stop and kill Lasky, bringing an end to ONI for good. However, it is revealed that Evans is actually the mastermind, for he was actually using Lasky and ONI in order to obtain Promethean power for himself. Once Lasky is killed, he finally obtains this power, leading to Chief and 'Vadam to seek out and stop him. After the affair, ONI is reformed into a much more legal and humane force intelligence service. Members Leadership * Margaret Lasky Operatives * Harris Evans * Jameson Locke * Samuel Gates * Serin Osman * Caroline Palmer Trivia Category:Halo Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:On and Off Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:War Criminals Category:Military Characters Category:Addicts Category:Barbarian Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Blackmailers Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Extremists Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Empowered Characters Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Cheater Category:Power Hungry Category:Business Characters Category:Mind Breakers Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Category:Fighter Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Thief Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gaolers Category:Terrorists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mongers Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Assassin Category:Golddiggers Category:Deal Makers Category:Thugs Category:Paranoid Category:Gunman Category:Harbingers Category:Defilers Category:Heretics Category:Homicidal Category:The Heavy Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Hypocrites Category:Torturer Category:Hunters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Neutral Category:Nihilists Category:Oppressors Category:Possessors Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Propagandists Category:Provoker Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Recurring Category:Usurper Category:Serious Category:Trap Masters Category:Incriminators